My first Girl
by MOMO-mon
Summary: After Sinnoh Ash reunites with May, Max and Brock to go to a tournament but this time he feels different about May. Why is he jealous when Drew shows up? Why is Team Magma and Aqua working with Team Rocket? Could they be up to No good? Has some romance and a few bad words here and there. Advanceshipping. AAMayL. This is my first fanfic so please review, rate, and comment!
1. Chapter 1 Reunite

**For all those forgotten and fading Poke and Advancedshippers! ****I do not own Pokemon. (wish I did!) This is my first story EVER so please go easy and correct me if I need it. I will also be sticking to my original plot but if there are some things that would sound better if changed, send me a message and i'll put it in and give you credit for it!**

** Hope you enjoy!**

1. Reunite

She sat there looking through the glass roof at the beautiful and clear blue sky. Sigh. _It's been months since I talked to him but I just don't know what to say!_ Watching all the trainers in the Pokemon Center reminded her of her old friend.

She was thinking of how to start the conversation and was about to get up when suddenly the Nurse Joy called on to the microphone: "Is May Maple currently in the center?"

May got up and turned around to face the nurse. "Yeah that's me but...why?"

"You have a letter that just came in the mail," the nurse said cheerfully.

_A letter?_ "I wonder who it's from?" she said quietly to herself as she walked over to Nurse Joy and took the letter. She started opening it until the words were visible.

'Dear May,

I know it has been a while since I last talked to you and I probably should have written this letter earlier. I was so caught up on all the strong gyms and trainers here! I finally beat Cynthia but I wanted to write to you before I continued on my journey.

I met Brock shortly after I arrived to Sinnoh and we also met a nice coordinator named Dawn. She reminds me so much of you...'

May blushed as she put on a little smile. She was going to keep reading but the letter seemed to stop there!

_That's weird? _She turned it around to see if there was anything on the back and surely at the bottom, in a teenage handwriting, there was a name that she would never forget; 'Ash Ketchum'.

She looked at the name for a few seconds until some more letters underneath the name caught her eye.

She looked down to see what it said. 'P.S. Turn around!'

"Turn around?" she thought out loud.

"Hey May.."

May gasped, jumping around to see who said that. As she turned she knew who that familiar voice belonged to but just couldn't believe her eyes.

"A-Ash?" she said as her mouth dropped open.

"Yep and good as ever!" he responded jokingly.

May smiled as she ran over to give her old friend a hug. Ash was surprised by this but quickly embraced her in his arms. After a while she noticed what she was doing and quickly pulled away from him. Her cheeks reddened slightly and she saw that Ash's cheeks were turning bright red pretty fast.

"What are you doing here Ash?" she asked.

"Well I was writing that letter but I guess it's not as easy done than said!" he said laughing. "So I thought that I would just come and find you."

she smiled "That's so sweet of you Ash. Hey Pikachu! how ya doin?"

"Pika Pika!" the small yellow Pokemon responded delightedly. Pikachu was standing next to Ash and watched the whole scene. He noticed something different about his trainer but let it pass by.

"May..." he stuttered off.

"Yeah Ash?"

"I want to ask you something,"

"Go ahead Ash. its not like I'm going somewhere."

"I wanted ask if you and Max would like to start traveling with me again just like old times."

May's heart got faster. Without even giving it a second thought she yelled "YESSS!" cheerfully as she jumped up catching the eyes of a few people around them.

They walked out the Pokemon Center as Ash told her of how Cynthia had made a new tournament in Kanto and how the winner will be declared Champion for the three regions (Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh)

"That's great Ash," she said happily.

May led Ash to a nearby library where Max was studying. They spotted him at a table extremely interested into a book about Pokemon. They decided to sneak up on him and scare him. As they got closer Ash deepened his voice..."Excuse me, but are you Max Maple?"

"Yes," he said keeping his eyes on the book.

"Well, You are under arrest for the kidnapping of a Treeko."

Max lifted his head.. "KIDNAPPING..." he jumped. As he turned around he started saying "I swear I didn't do-"

"HAAHAHaHAHAHA!" May and Ash both broke out into laughter.

Infuriated, Max started to argue: "I can't believe you guys di...ASH!"

"Nice to see you too little buddy!" he said as Max gave him a big hug. During the hug Pikachu jumped to Max's shoulder "Pika Pikachuu!"

"Pikachu I've missed you soo much!" He scratched the little mouse Pokemon behind his ear.

"Chuuuu!" it responded delightedly

"Max.." Ash said to get the little boy's attention.

"Yeah what's up Ash?"

" I was wondering if you'd like to go on another journey with me and May?"

"Another journey... WOULD I EVER!" the little boy said excitingly.

They had a few laughs after that but the librarian told them to leave for being too loud. As the three set out back towards the Pokemon center, May caught herself staring at Ash. _It's so nice to see him again. His face still looks the same but I guess he looks a little cuter than I remembered._ May's started to blush. _What am I thinking!_ She let the thought slip by as she followed her friend and brother back to the Center.

"I still can't believe you two did that!" Max said.

"O come on Max, don't be such a baby. so where in Kanto are we going?" May asked changing the subject while Ash giggled at the thought of them two fighting.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys!" Ash laughed scratching the back of his head. "It's gonna be held down in the Orange Islands. They have a new man-made resort island just for the tournament and contests held there."

"Island!...Contests!...RESORT! This sounds like heaven!" May said grinning. _This will be the perfect time to go shopping! And hitting the beach is the first thing I'm gonna do!_

"I was thinking that we could go down to Pallet before we head for the islands so I can choose which Pokemon to take with me."

"Sure Ash." said May

"No problem. It's the least we can do for having you take us with you on this journey," Max followed.

"I'm glad you said that cause I already bought the tickets".

While the three travelers turned around the corner heading for the port, the young May spotted a boy with nice green hair standing at the port facing the ferry. _Drew? Could it be?_ As May say the side of the boy's face she knew that she had been right.

"Drew!" May yelled surprising Ash and Max.

The boy on the other end turned around. "Huh?...May?...May!" he waved back.

Ash stared at May as she sprinted to meet her old friend. He noticed that Pikachu was pulling on his ear.

"Chuu Pika Pikachu?"

He looked over at his pal to see a confused look. he then looked down to see that his fists were clenched tight. _What was that? Why did I suddenly feel threatened? I-Is it because May ran towards Drew? _

"Pika Pika Pika Chuu."

"I don't know Pikachu. I can't tell exactly what I'm feeling.." he whispered back.

"Chu Pikachu?"

"Maybe, I'm not completely sure I do. Let's give a day before I make any decisions."

"Chuu," Pikachu sighed.

Ash and Max caught up to May and Drew.

May started to ask "So Drew. what are you doing here?"

"Hmph." Drew flicked his hair. "Why I'm going to Kanto to enter the new festival in the Orange Islands."

"No way! we're going there also so Ash could compete in the tournament!"

"Hey Drew" Ash butted in.

"Hey Ash, and Max."

"Hi Drew," Max replied. "So I hear you're going to the Orange Islands as well?"

"Yep"

"Cool. We can go to the region together."

"Well we are on the same boat so it's not like we have a choice." Drew reminded Max.

Max grumbled to himself in annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2 Team Rocket?

**Chapter 2-Team Rocket?**

As the four hurried onto the ship, Ash kept a close eye on Drew. Pikachu felt worried about his partner trying to figure out what had come over his trainer.

Meanwhile, Drew was trying to find some time alone with May. _I know I have to tell her but how? Will she even like me back? I have to do it fast before she gets too close to Ash and after this boat ride, I won't have another chance._ The speaker broke his train of thought.

"This is the Captain speaking. We will be arriving to Kanto in about twenty minuets. I hope you have a lovely time in Kanto."

_Oh No! I've got to find May fast!_ Drew got up quickly and we to look for May.

"Ash, this is so wonderful!" May stood out there, arms stretched wide on either side, at the front of the boat. She closed her eyes as her hair glistened in the sun and flowed back as the wind smoothly went through it.

_She really looks beautiful. I wonder if she'll accept me or not._ Being with his partner for so long, he knew that Pikachu could read his thoughts.

"Pika Pika"

"I don't know Pikachu, what if she says no?" Ash whispered back making sure May didn't overhear.

"Chu Pikachu Pika Pika Chuu."

"You think she wouldn't have come with me if she didn't like me?"

"Pikachuu" it said cheerfully.

Sigh. "I guess you're right." Ash smiled back. Before he could say anything, suddenly he heard someone say,

"May there you are"

Ash and May both turned to see who it was.

"Hey Drew" May said with a smile on her face.

"I've been looking all over for you" Drew replied.

"Why?" the girl responded curiously.

"Well you see, I...um.. can I talk to you alone like in private?"

"Umm...I guess. You don't mind Ash do you?" She looked over to the boy with the wild flowing hair trapped underneath his League hat.

With out having any choice "I guess not" he said as he walked inside with his partner on his left shoulder.

"I'm worried Pikachu. What if Drew tries to make a move on May? Wait, I got it! Pikachu, can you go spy on them for me?"

"Pika Pikachu?"

"I know that if they find out it will be REALLY bad but can you do it quietly and try to go unnoticed?"

"Pika Pikachu" the little Pokemon sighed as he ran off.

May turned to Drew "So what did you want to tell me?"

Drew's face started turning bright red. "Well you see, I'm in love with you May" He took out a patch of red roses and handed them too May.

May's face started turning red as well. "I-I-Yo-You're in love- with me?"

"You don't have to give an answer right now cause I have another request. I-I want you to stop traveling with Ash and I really want you to come with me."

May's knees started trembling. "I-I don't know Drew...this is just so sudden."

"I know and I'm sorry May but I don't have much time. I'll wait for your answer after we've reached the port." With that he turned around and started walking away. After witnessing all of this, Pikachu darted off to tell his trainer what just happened but as he ran off, Drew caught him at the corner of his eye.

_Huh Pikachu? Hmm... Ash..._

"WHATT!" Ash jumped up in surprise. "He asked her to go on a journey with him instead of me!"

"Pi Pikachu pika pikachuu"

"I don't know what to do Pikachu. What if she agrees to go with Drew?"

Pikachu stood up in front of his trainer and started making some macho moves. "Pika Pika Pikachu" Pikachu said encouragingly.

"You're right Pikachu. It's do or die time."

May stood there over the railing. _Drew is in love with me? What's gonna happen to Max? What will Brock think? What about...Ash? I do like him but I also like Drew. They've both helped me so much. But Ash has always been there._

"May..?"

May quickly turned around to see Ash standing there and hid the roses behind her. She shook her head trying to forget what just happened. "Oh hey Ash."

_Here it goes..._ "May.. I-I think I'm in... love... with you" His face turned bright red and his heart started pounding fast against his chest. He went and stood next to her as he leaned onto the railing of the ship and looked towards the horizon.

"Really?" May said still facing Ash.

"Y-yeah" he answered as he tried to keep his heart from popping into his throat.

"Why?"

"Why..? You're making it sound like I did something wrong" he scoffed as he hid his face.

May saw where this was headed and tried to get it back to the friendly zone. "Nono, I meant like when I guess."

"Well you know that I've looked at you as a great friend. But I guess it sort of started back when we were saving Manaphy."

"Manaphy?" the memories fled back into her head.

"Yeah. It was the first time I thought I was going to lose you. I thought I was never going to see you again. That's when I realized that I felt something more for you."

May put her hand on top of Ash's. They both knew that May has always been into the romantic stories and that living one would be a dream come true.

Ash looked over into her beautiful sapphire eyes as he continued. "Remember when I had to put you in that escape capsule with Pikachu so I could go save the place from sinking?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"Well I did for you. I saw how sad and worried you were and wanted you to smile again like you used to."

_Ash...That's so sweet._

"I thought that since we were traveling, I wouldn't have to bring it up cause we would be together for a while but when Drew showed up, I saw how happy you seemed and that feeling came over me."

May noticed the boy clench his fist. But then he released it. "The feeling of losing you..." Ash turned around and started walking away "May, I don't need your answer right now. You can tell me whenever your ready." He gave her a little wave as he gave a weak smile.

May held up her hand to wave back but saw a grim expression cross Ash's face. She then noticed that she held Drew's roses in the hand she was waving with. _OH Noo.. What've I done!_ She saw the smile return on the boy's face as he turned around and walked away.

_What do I do..._May thought to herself desperately. _I just got told that the two boys closest to me loves me and I only have les than 10 minuets to give an answer!_ Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know if these were tears of joy that two handsome guys were in love with her, or sadness, that one of them would end up heartbroken after she chose between them. _This is so hard!_ She heard the ferry horn and looked up to see the port closing in fast. She wiped her tears off as she walked in to see Max sitting in his seat. She looked to see if Ash and Drew are around but they were nowhere to be seen so she want to take a seat next to Max.

"You okay May? Hello May, you can stop daydreaming now!"

"huh..oh hi Max."

"what's wrong May?"

"N-nothing's wrong Max! I'm perfectly fine"

Max pushed up his glass with his finger. "The last time I saw you like this was when you had a crush on this guy back in schoo...WAIT! You're in love again aren't you!"

"What! N-No Max! What makes you say that!" She felt her face turning red and she knew that Max was onto her and wouldn't let go.

"So who is it May!" Max started poking his older sister.

"No one Max and stop poking me"

"Well there are only two guys with us so it has to be one of them. Is it Drew! Or is it Ash!" He saw that her sister was ready to explode.

Sigh..."They both just told me that they love me." May looked down towards the ground.

"B-BOTH! Then why are you upset?"

May then went on and told her brother about everything that just happened and how Drew asked her to travel with him.

"I see...So you really like both of them but you don't know which one to choose."

The ship stopped and they walked down to the port. She let her Skitty out for some fresh air. Ash popped out of nowhere and joined them. _I guess the only way I could choose is by testing them._ May thought to herself._ I need to see who will be the better choice...this is gonna be fun!_ As they walked up they saw Drew waiting at the end of the port.

"May, I hope you have an answer..." Drew said.

"Answer...?" Ash whispered to himself.

But before May could say anything, two big red hands shot down from the sky and grabbed Pikachu and Skitty.

"Pikachuu!" the two Pokemon cried in terror. "Nyaa!"

"What's going on?" Ash and May turned to see who just stole their Pokemon.

A girl with long red hair stood in a hot air balloon holding the mechanical claw that held Skitty. "Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it Double!" A man said standing next to her holding the claw that help Pikachu.

"To protect the World from Devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

They both jumped up into the air (still in the balloon)

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

Then a little talking cat Pokemon popped up. "Meowth! That's right!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash and May said together.

Ash quickly reached for his pokeballs but remembered that he had sent all of them to Professor Oak except Aipom. "Go Aipom use swift on the balloon!" He tossed the pokeball as it snapped open and Aipom appeared. Aipom swung its tail and bright stars started shooting out towards Team Rocket.

"Shadow ball" a voice came out of nowhere. Suddenly a Mightyena appeared and blocked the swift with its shadow ball.

"Now Hyperbeam on that Aipom" Mightyena opened its mouth as a bright beam shot out knocking Aipom down into a one-hit-KO.

"Haha! You twerps cant do anyting now can ya! We gots ar backup from de Boss today!"

Ash, May, Max and Drew all gasped as they saw another person on the balloon.

May looked closely at the new man. "Hey I remember you...You're Tabitha from Team Magma!"

They all gasped again.

"What are you doing with Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"Hmpf. Mightyena use shadowball on those kids."

Mightyena opened its mouth and let out a dark ball of energy.

"Forretress Zap Canon!" Another unknown voice called.

A bright ball of energy shot out from somewhere and blocked the shadowball.

Everyone looked over to see who it was and all they saw was a young muscular man ready to fight.

"BROCK!" Ash yelled.

"Nice to see you to Ash." He gave Ash a glimpse. "Now Steelix use Dragon breath on Team Rocket!"

Everyone saw in surprise as a steelix shot a powerful beam towards team Rocket sending them off. Unfortunately, Pikachu and Skitty went flying off as well!


	3. Chapter 3 Berries

**Here's chapter 3. I know it's kinda short but stick with me! Also please leave a review cause it would really help!**

**Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Berries**

"Aaa!" Brock clenched his fists as he watched Pikachu and Skitty fly off towards some mountains.

"Pikachu!" Ash was about to run towards where Pikachu had landed but then noticed that his Aipom was still down and unconscious.

"I'm so sorry guys I didn't mean to do that to Pikachu and Skitty" Brock said as he tried to figure something out.

"It's okay Brock we know you would never do that on purpose." May said. "I'm gonna go look for Skitty."

"I'm coming with you to look for Pikachu" Ash claimed. Then he turned to Brock "Can you take my Aipom down to the Pokemon Center?"

"Right! It's the least I can do! Why don't you come with me Max"

"Okay let's go!"

The group split up. Ash and May ran towards the mountains to look for their Pokemon and Brock and Max hurried to the Pokemon Center with an injured Aipom.

_Damn it! I can't believe she ran off with him!_ With no other option, Drew followed Brock and Max.

* * *

The road soon disappeared and the rocks around started getting bigger as Ash and May looked for their Pokemon.

"We're gonna have to climb this cliff and get to the other side." Ash claimed.

"Right. Beautifly come on out and help us with your string shot!" May said as she threw her pokeball into the air.

The cliff looked only about 40 to 50 feet but it seemed to take forever to climb.

"Oh I'm tired Ash!"

"We're almost there May. Just hang on a little bit more." Ash was ahead of May and soon after he got to the top, he turned around and gave May a hand.

They saw a forest and headed into it. The light was fading creating new shadows and dark patches around them. Wild Pokemon eyes glimmered from the tree hollows as the wind wailed between the distorted trunks when suddenly it started raining cats and dogs.

"Uughh I'm all wet!" May tried to cover her head so she could see strait.

"We have to find shelter for tonight."

They tried to stay out of the muddy ground as looked for shelter. Over the trees they saw the sun was setting over the horizon. Soon after they found a cave at the side of the mountain.

"This place gives me the creeps!" May squeezed some water from her bandana.

"It'll have to do until morning cause we don't have anywhere else to go."

"Well, since I'm already wet, I guess I'll go pick some Oran berries I saw on our way in here."

"May, I don't think it's safe to go out there right now."

"Aw com on Ash, a few berries won't hurt." With that, May headed out of the cave.

_Well I can't let her go by herself_. Ash got up and followed her.

The sun had almost disappeared into the horizon as May picked the berries. When she finally got a handful, started walking back towards Ash who was watching her from atop a hill.

"See Ash, that wasnt s- AAAAAAAAA!"

Ash saw her trip over a branch as she dropped all the berries and started falling down the hill. _May! _He started sprinting towards her noticing that she was headed for a cliff. Ash dove on the ground grabbing one of May's hands before she fell to her sudden death.

"Ash Help ME!" May cried.

"Hold on May I've got you!" But Ash knew he couldn't save her. his other hand held on to a branch that was ready to break any second. "May I'm gonna try to pull y-"

SNAP!

As he suspected, the branch gave out unable to hold the weight. As they fell Ash tried to get closer to May, who was belting out an eardrum melting screech as she clenched her eyes shut. When she felt herself land in the arms of a boy, she stopped screaming and opened her tear filled eyes to see Ash smiling at her.

"Hold onto me May," he said sternly but also calmly at the same time. The girl did as she was told and put her arms around Ash's neck, her face planted in his chest knowing this is the end. "May, I-I Love you." was all Ash could say before closing his eyes as well.


	4. Chapter 4 Cashew

**Here's chapter 4 guys. Hope u enjoy and please leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Cashew

"PIDGEOOOOOT!"

Both Ash and May opened their eyes to see what made that noise when suddenly a huge bird came and grabbed Ash's shoulders with it's big talons. Unfortunately, they dug deep into his body, too sharp for the young boy's skin to handle. "AAAA!" Ash cringed as the sharp claw dug deeper into his skin. May's eyes filled with horror when she saw this. The bird carried them back up to the cave they were in earlier.

The bird let Ash down who soon collapsed in pain and sat a few feet away from him watching. He was breathing heavily and coughing as May crawled over to Ash. She saw the holes in his sweatshirt, "Oh Ash..." She immediately grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt and pulled it over his head.

Ash let out a scream from the movement of his arms but May knew she had to do this. After discarding the wet sweatshirt, she knew that the black shirt was next for the top was almost completely red from the blood. She noticed Ash watching her in pain as she undressed his upper-body. He let out another scream and this time, tears started trickling down May's cheeks. _I'm sorry Ash but I have to do this_.

Her eyes started to he blurry from all the tears when she saw his shoulders without clothing. Blood was trickling down in a steady flow. She quickly ran to her bag and took out her extra shirt. She tried her best in ripping two little pieces out of it. She quickly came back and went over Ash to treat the wound. She tied one half of her shirt over each wound. Ash cringed from the pain. When she finished, she looked down at the boy, her face full of tears and worry.

He forced a smile on his face, "I'm fine May. Thank you."

May then sat back and looked around at all of Ash's muddy cloths. Ash noticed that her wet cloths showed off her figure more than usual.

"Are you gonna be allright?" May asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"I think so," Ash tried to sit up. He finally got to the position he wanted after straining a bit in between.

"I'm so sorry Ash, this is all my fault! If I hadn't been so hungry..." May's voice trailed off as she started to cry again. She put her face into her hands to hide it.

"May, it's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone." Ash couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort her due to all the pain. "We should really be thanking..." Ash looked over to the Pokemon who had saved their lives. "Could it be... Is that really you Pidgeot?"

"Dgeot," it replied sadly.

"I can't believe it's you!" Ash tried to get up but the pain held him down. May looked up to see what was happening.

"Dgeot dgeot Pidgeot," it said lookingdown.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. If you hadn't done that, May and I would've been dead right now."

"Dgeot Pidgeot!" It protested, feeling she should be punished for her actions.

Ash reached out and stroked to Pokemon's feathers. "It's all right Pidgeot. I'm just glad your back. I've missed you so much over these years." A few tears went down Ash's cheeks.

"Ash, is this the Pidgeot you told me about?" May asked quietly.

"Yep," Ash reached into his bag and pulled out an empty pokeball. "Hey Pidgeot, would you like to come back to my party?"

"Dgeot," the giant bird nodded as it tried its best to smile.

Ash tossed the pokeball and Pidgeot just closed her eyes as the red light engulfed her.

"Achoo!" May sneezed. "I forgot that we were still wearing our wet cloths. We better change if we don't want to catch a cold." She got up and grabbed her big yellow shirt in which she slept and started walking into the darkness of the cave. "You better not sneak up and watch me change Ash Ketchum or I'll strangle you!" she said jokingly.

"Don't worry May, I can barely move here." He chuckled.

May walked deep into the cave where she thought it would be safe to change. _I know Ash would never do anything like that but still just to be on the safe side._ She stripped down until all she was wearing was her underwear. She was surprised that she didn't feel exposed when she took her bra off.

She put the big T-shirt on and hoped that Ash wouldn't notice her chest area since she wasn't wearing a bra. Unfortunately she didn't have any pants to wear so she pulled down the giant shirt to cover her underwear and headed back towards the entrance of the cave. When she got back, she was surprised to see how much Ash had done while she was gone. He had put new, dry cloths on and had also taken a sleeping bag out which was at the other side of the cave. Even though there was no sun, the bright light of the moon was enough to let May see the red cheeks of the trainer as he saw her walk in with no pants.

"That sleeping bag is for you May," Ash said as he tried not to stare at her legs.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Well I can't move that much and since we have only one sleeping bag, I thought that you should have it. I'll be fine here against this wall."

"Nu-uh. I can't let you play the hero role all the time." She walked over and unzipped the sleeping bag until it was like a blanket. She then threw it over Ash and cuddled in next to him.

He felt himself blush as May's warm legs touched his own. "We better get some sleep so we can look for our Pokemon tommorrow."

"Ash.."

"Yeah May?"

"Did you really mean what you said back there? The 'I Love you part?'"

"Every word of it," he said with a faint smile on his face.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Ash." Unfortunately, he had already started snoring. _Typical Ash..._ She gave him a little peck on the cheek as she put her hands around his shoulders and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He sat there in his leather chair, looking out the big window, his back to his desk. His legs crossed as a Persian rested on his lap and meowed as he petted it. Someone knocked on his door. "Come in," he said with a deep voice.

Two grunts walked in. "Sir, we have caught Raikou and and Entei just as you ordered. Hunter J has captured Kyogre, Groudon, Pulkia and Uxie and is on her way here with the Pokemon." One of them said.

A grin crossed the mans face. "Very well, you have done a fine job."

"T-thank you sir," Both of them replied.

"Now, send in Namba. I nead to have a word with him about his latest project."

"Yes sir!" The two grunts rushed out the door to follow their new command.

_Good, everything is going as planned. Now with Kyogre, Groudon, Pulkia, Uxie, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, and Dialga, my plan is close to completion. Just a few more and it will be time... I have waited 20 years for this... I will get my revenge..._

* * *

_"Isn't he the cutest," a woman said holding a baby. "Look, his hair is just as crazy as yours!"_

_"He is very adorable." A man said smiling at the child. They stood infront of a small house. They sun was starting to set over the roof. The weather was calm with a slight breeze once in a while._

_"What should we name him honey?"_

_"Mmmm...How bout Charzard!"_

_"No! I won't name him after a Pokemon! All you can think of is battling and Pokemon!"_

_The man laughed, "That's why I have you," He kissed her on the lip. "Oh I almost forgot, I brought the ingredients you needed from the local supermarket to make the cashews."_

_"Oh thank you hon. You never seem to forget about those."_ _She sighed._

_"You know me too well," He chuckled. "Why don't we name him cashew?" Realizing what he had just said, he took a step back to protect himself from his wife._

_"Uh! How dare you name our child after food, and especially CASH... Wait, I got it!"_

_The man started at her, confused._

_"Ash. His name will be Ash." she smiled down at him._

_"Hmm..Ash.. I love it honey." He looked at his watch. 9:25 pm it said. "I have to get going now. Take care of our baby for me."_

_"Do you have to go?" She said worried._

_"Delia, you know I have to stop this man before he gets out of control and I'm the only one who can."_

_"It's just that... I'm worried about you,"_

_"I'll be alright. I'll come back as soon as possible. I promise." With that, he turned around and looked up at the sky. A beautiful rainbow colored Pokemon came down majestically. "Ho-Oh, It's time to finish this once and for all!" he said as he climbed the back of the Pokemon. With a big flap and a roar, the Pokemon took air at incredible speed._

_"Come back soon..." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched her beloved fly away for the last time._

* * *

__**What do you guys think? Leave a review! It's what makes stories become better than what they are!**


	5. Chapter 5 Cape

**This chapter is a little short but I'll make it up to you guys! Also thanks to ****_Ankomith _****for following my story. You are the first one so it makes me happy!**

**Be sure to leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-CAPE**

Ash woke up. _Whoa...That was a weird dream..._He felt something bump his private part. He looked down surprised to see May's face in his lap facing down (Don't worry, he has his pants on!). He ran his fingers through her bangs. _You look so peaceful...and beautiful._ He then tried to wake her up.

"Mmmm. This is the best dream ever, Ash." May said smiling putting her hands around Ash's waist.

Ash's face turned bright red as he saw what the girl was doing. "Um May..?" he coughs a bit.

"Yeah Ash?" she says cutely.

Coughs again. "This isn't a dream..."

May opened her eyes only to see Ash's pants in her face. She jumped up with a start, heart pounding a mile a minuet and her face so red, that a cherry could blend in with no problem. "I-uh-I didn't-umm..." Her words were all jumbled up in her mouth.

Ash couldn't help it. He broke out into laughter. This made May turn even more red and angry at the same time. "What's so funny Ash!"

Ash caught his breath, then turned to face the girl. "So May, what were you doing just back there?"

"I-uh-it-it was a dream..."

Still trying to hold back his laughter, "So is this what you usually dream about?"

"That is none of your business!" She punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow ow, I was just kidding," Ash rubbed the spot where she punched him and then broke out into laughter again.

May couldn't take it anymore. She tackled him and started tickling him.

"AAAA! My shoulders!" Ash cried.

May had completely forgotten about the incident last night. She sat on top of Ash but let go of his arms. "Oh I'm so sorry Ash, I completely forgot that you got hurt last night."

_Now's my chance!_ As soon as May let her guard down, Ash reached both of his hands up and started tickling May! May toppled over in laughter and this time Ash got on top of her but May used the momentum to back on top of Ash. She held his arms down to the ground on either side of his head as she sat on his stomach, her face about a foot away from his.

"You can't beat me Ash Ketchum!" she giggled. Suddenly, she felt a sensation and brought her face closer to Ash's. She closed her eyes and Ash did the same. Her lips got into position when suddenly -

"Pikachu?"

She opened her eyes and saw Ash staring back at her only a few millimeters away. "Did you just say -"

"Pi Pikachu!"

They both turned there head to see a Pikachu and a Skitty staring at them with a surprised look on their face. May quickly jumped off of Ash. "Skitty you're okay!"

"Nyaa!" the little cat-like Pokemon said as she jumped into her trainers arms.

Pikachu also ran to Ash.

"How did you guys find us?" Ash said as he rubbed Pikachu's ear.

"Pi piika pika chu pika chu chu chu chu!" It made some laughing noises while it rolled over.

"Oh so you heard us laughing and came to see what it was?"

"Pi pikachu," it nodded. "Chu pikachu?"

"What? Oh we weren't doing anything!" Ash's face turned red as he put up his hands in defense.

"Aw don't be so hard on him Pikachu," May said as she recalled Skitty. "Well Ash, I think we better back to the others or else they'll start to worry. She started walking out of the cave.

"Um May?" Ash giggled.

"Yeah?" she turned around.

"You might want to put some pants on first," he said, trying to hold back his laugh.

May's face turned bright pink. she had forgotten that she was still in her underwear. She quickly walked over to her bag and took out some cloths. She left in a hurry to change behind some trees outside of the cave while Ash changed inside. May came back and helped him pack up their things. She held Ash's arm to give him support as they walked out of the cave.

"Hey Pikachu, I want you to meet an old friend." Ash threw a pokeball into the air. It popped as a Pidgeot came out.

Pikachu's eyes got big, "PI PIKA CHU PIKACHU!" it ran up on top of the giant bird. Pidgeot tried it's best to give the little Pokemon a hug.

"She saved our lives last night Pikachu. If it weren't for her, May and I would've been dead."

"Pi Pikachu."

Ash and May climbed onto Pidgeot's back, Ash in front with Pikachu on it's shoulder and May behind Ash with her arms around his waist. They both blushed a little from this. With a big flap, Pidgeot took off for Pallet Town.

* * *

"Brock, I hope Ash and May are ok," Max said worried.

"They'll be fine Max. This is Ash we're talking about and wouldn't let anything harm your sister." Turning to Drew, "So Drew, how've you been doing so far?"

"I'm fine. After I heard about the festival on the new man-made island, I started training again so I could win there."

"That's good for you."

The three were walking down a grassland when they spotted a Pidgeot in to the distance.

"Oh my gosh, it's a Pidgeot!" an exited Max pointed to the sky. Then they noticed Ash, Pikachu, and May waving from behind it. "No Way! They can't seriously be riding that without me!"

The Pidgeot landed in front of them letting Ash and May climb off. As soon as they got off, the big bird Pokemon tackled Brock. Brock hugged the Pokemon back, "It's nice to see you too Pidgeot. I see that you found Ash."

"DGeoot,"

Ash recalled the Pokemon back into it's pokeball. "How's Aipom?"

"She's good as ever," Brock handed Aipom's pokeball to Ash.

"Well that's a relief,"

"We were starting to get worried cause you guys didn't come back last night. Drew even went on his Flygon to look for you guys after it started raining." Brock said.

"That's so nice of you Drew," May smiled.

Drew's face turned a light red. "May, I was hoping you would have your answer now cause I don't have much time."

_Answer?_ Ash thought in his head.

Brock nudged Max on his arm, "What is he talking about?" he whispered. Max told him what was going on with May making sure Brock was the only one to hear. "I see..."

"I'm sorry Drew, but I don't have an answer for you yet." She said looking at the ground.

Drew sighed. "Well this is where I go my separate way so you can either come with me or still go with him." He pointed a finger at Ash. Ash understood what was happening now.

"I-I'm sorry Drew," was all May could say.

Drew flicked his hair. "I'll be on my way then, but next time I see you, I hope to hear some good news. After this festival, I'm going to the Unova region so I hope you'll make some better choices then. Go Flygon!" The dragon type Pokemon came out and they flew away.

"Well that was weird." Max said.

Suddenly, both Ash and May's stomachs grumbled. "I guess some things just never change!" Brock said as they all laughed. "Pallet town should be just over that hill so we should hurry so we can get something to eat." The four of them then raced to the house.

* * *

He stood there in pain. A brown cape around his neck flowing back at the push of the wind. He looked down at the city as the sun moved above his head, covered by a cloud letting him cool down. It was one of his hiding spots, on top of a large skyscraper where no one would spot him with a naked eye. _I don't like to steel from these humans but I have to do it to survive. Four years I have been running. Hiding so they will never find me again, but somehow they know where I am. Ever since I gave him that warning three years ago, he became even more impatient. Some one has to put a stop to this before it's too late. Agh..._ He put one of his hands to his head which was aching. After a few minuets of breathing hard, he felt pain go away temporarily. _He is already getting the boy for his revenge. I won't let him do this again. This power is too much for any human to handle. Hmm?...They are getting close._ His headache came back stronger than last time. _...Must...go..._ With whatever energy he could muster, he left that city for a new hideout.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**Have any guesses to who that last character is?**

**Leave a review with your answer!**


	6. Chapter 6 Dad

**Thanks to Ankomith for leaving the first review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 DAD**

Being the youngest and slowest, Max was heavily panting as he chased his other three companions to the Ketchum residence. May was at the front with Ash closing in fast and Brock was a few feet in front of me trying to hold on to all the supplies as he ran.

"Yay! I win!" May jumped for joy.

"That's not fair, you cheated!"

"Ash Ketchum! That is no way to treat a girl!" May taunted.

"Why you!"

"Hey Max, why don't we go inside and let Ash and your sister take this one out."

"I'm with you on that Brock." he followed Brock quietly and entered the house. Pikachu, also annoyed with the arguing, followed them.

"Mrs. Ketchum, you there?" Brock asked as he came into the living room.

"Pika Pi?"

"Why is that you Brock? And Pikachu?" She came out of the kitchen. "Oh how lovely it is to see you again. and how are you Max? I haven't seen you in a while either."

"Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking Mrs. Ketchum."

Delia looked around, "Where's Ash and May?" she said with a curious face.

"They're fighting outside about who got to your house first," Brock replied.

"Well that is no way to treat your guests! I'm gonna have to teach that boy a lesson!" She walked passed the two boys towards the front door.

Max whispered to Brock, "Busted!" as a small grin came across his face.

* * *

-_Meanwhile-_

"I won the race!"

"No, you cheated!" Ash pointed a finger at May.

"Oh please, I could beat you any day." May gave a fake sigh and put one hand on her hip to make him mad.

"That's it!" Ash tackled a surprised May. But just like last time, May used the momentum to roll Ash onto his back and put herself on top.

"Looks like I win again, and since we're at your house, you're gonna let me get whatever I want," she grinned.

"Oh yeah? And how will you do that?"

"I'm a girl Ash, I have my ways."

"Oh really?" someone said standing in the door way. "And might I ask what are these ways?"

Ash and May looked over to see Delia standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. May's face turned bright red, matching her blouse. "I-uh-I mean-I was just-um..."

Delia looks over to his son, "And what were you doing fighting a girl?" From the tone of her voice, Ash and May knew that she had witnessed everything that just happened.

"It's all May's fault!" Ash blamed the girl. "We had a race and she cheated!"

"Is not!" May rose to her defense. "All I said was look down and you fell for it!"

"Really Ash? A Pokemon Master falls for a trick like that?" His mother sighed. Before he could say anything, "Now both of you go inside before I change my mind. I've bee cooking lunch for you guys for the past hour."

May quickly got up and ran inside after a "Yes Ma'am."

Ash got up and walked in grumbling to himself.

At the table no one touched their food. Everyone just stared at Ash and May who seemed like food eating machines. They didn't even stop to breath as they munched the food down. Even Pikachu set down his ketchup bottle only to stare in awe. Ash saw everyone staring at him, "Dis foo ih reehy gooh moh!" he said holdong two chicken legs in his mouth.

"Yeah, hank youh Meh ketchuhh! thih ih da beht raymoh I evah had!"

"I-I'm glad you like it," the mother answered back with a smile.

After everyone was done, they sat at the table giggling at Pikachu, who seemed to be knocked out on the table by the food. He laid on his back, arms at his sides, with a big round belly as he mumbled to himself in his native tongue. After a few minuets of staring, Delia started, "Now Ash, what were you thinking of tackling a young lady like May? Especially after yelling at her?"

"What! It's not like I was-"

She cut him off. "As punishment, May gets to sleep in your bed tonight."

"BUT MO-"

"No buts mr. You can sleep on the floor."

May got up, "Yay! Suits you Ash for not being a gentleman. Now come on. Show me your room!"

"Fine" Ash grumbled as he led the young lady upstairs.

* * *

"Is he coming?" A man said into a videophone, petting his Persian in his lap.

On the other side was Cynthia. "H-he's on his way." She said with maddening eyes.

"Good," the man smiled.

"We had a deal! Now give her back!" She clenched her fists.

"Ah yes about that, the deal has changed. You'll get her back as soon as hegets here...assuming either of them lives." he gave an evil laugh as he turned the videophone off.

"Wh-What!...NOO!" Cynthia hit the screen with her fist. Tears rolled down the champion's face as she felt defeated and helpless. _No! I-I have to warn him before it's too late! I have to use someone else since he's watching every move of mine._ She got up, grabbed her bag and pokeballs, and dashed out the door.

* * *

"So this is your room," May took a quick glance around the small room. _A bed, T.V. with a Wii connected, some weights, and a desk...DESK! He STUDIES?!_ May walked over to the desk only to find it filled with badges. _Sigh...I should've expected it._ She saw Ash lie down on his bed so she walked over and sat next to him. "Get all the pleasure you want now cause I get it at night."

"Whoa May, I didn't know you thought of me that way," he joked.

May's face turned red. "No-I-Ugh! This is war!"

Delia called from downstairs, "Ash, May, Professor Oak would like to meet you guys." She yelled.

_Revenge!_ May thought. "Oh no your mom's coming! Quick, Ash, pull your pants up!" she said sarcastically. Ash's face became so red, that he was in a loss of words.

From downstairs, "Ash Ketchum! You are in a heap of trouble!"

May made a run for it before Ash could do anything. "She's Lying don't listen to her!" Ash chased her downstairs only to see his mother giggling with May.

"Oh Ash, you two truly are something," She laughed. "Professor Oak wants to see you two so you can choose your Pokemon." After a few more giggles from everyone except Ash, they headed down to the lab, including Max and Brock.

"Ash, May, and Brock and Max, it's so nice to see all of you again." An elderly man in a lab coat said.

"Hi professor!" Everyone said in unison except for one-

Max ran towards the professor, hands flying over his head. "Wow it really is an honor to meet you again in person!" He held out a picture of the professor holding one of his poetry books. "Can I have your autograph? PLEASE!?"

"Why sure Max," the professor said with a smile. He took out a pen from his pocket and signed the little picture.

"Yes!" the little boy cried.

Professor Oak turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Alright guys, Ash is here!" he yelled.

The ground started rumbling from what seemed like a stampede, and surely it was a stampede. A stampede of Ash's Pokemon. All the humans cleared away from Ash, not wanted to meet their fate. "AAGH-" was all Ash could say before his Pokemon took him and Pikachu down to the ground. After they managed to get out of the death trap Ash greeted all of his friends. Torkoal started crying from sheer joy. "All right guys, as you know, I have a new tournament that I got invited to so I can only take six of you and so I will have to chose the strongest. But before that, I want you meet someone." He tossed a pokeball into the air and a massive bird appeared.

"Dgeoot!" It said as it spread its wings. Its old friends gathered around to welcome the Pokemon back while the new Pokemon introduced themselves.

"Wow Pidgeot came back!" Samuel Oak said surprised.

Ash skimmed over all of his Pokemon, both evolved and not-evolved. "All right. Pikachu is coming with me for sure, and Sceptile cause he is a pretty strong Pokemon. Let's see...Quilava, would you like to travel with me again?"

A Pokemon with a blue top half and a creamy bottom half let out its flames as it grinned. "Qui Quilava!"

"Ok so that's three...so one more.."

"One more?" Everyone else said in unison.

"Ash you do know that you can carry up to six Pokemon and you have chosen three. So you have three left." May stated.

"I know May but two of my Pokemon are on their way." They heard a loud roar from the sky and looked up to see what had made that loud noise. "And here's one of them!" Ash grinned. As they watched, a large lizard with wings came down into a clearing. As it landed, it let out another loud roar followed by a burst of fire from its mouth straight towards its trainer. Everyone watched in awe as a scorched Ash stood there, "Hey Charzard, thanks for the warm welcome." Charzard spit some fire off to the side as it put on a smile.

Ash shook off the burn and turned towards the crowd of Pokemon. "Only one more, but who?"

Hearing this, all the Pokemon started jumping and putting their paws in the air, hoping for a chance to travel again.

"This is hard, I wish I could take all of you with me." Ash said as a sad expression came across his face.

"Actually Ash, you can." Professor Oak said from behind him. Ash turned around with same surprised expression as everyone else except for Delia.

"I can?" he asked pointing a finger too himself.

"Come I'll explain." Professor Oak led them to a picnic table in the backyard of the lab.

As they sat down, Delia asked the professor, "Do you think he's ready?"

He nodded at her before turning to Ash. "Ash, before your father left on his mission, he left this gift for you hoping you would use to fulfill your dream. This was your first birthday present." He took out a small gift box neatly wrapped in wrapping paper with Pokemon pictures on it. Ash took it from him and opened it to find a Pokedex inside.

"A Pokedex?"

"Yes and no," the professor answered. "You see, this is an Ex-Dex also known as the Expanded Pokedex. This allows you to carry as may Pokemon you wish. It was a gift to your father from the former champion Jack Walker when he became a Pokemon Master. It was the last battle Jack had before he gave up his title to Cynthia to become a Ranger. There was not a single person on this earth who could defeat you father."

"My dad...a Pokemon Master..." Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing, no one around him could either. Ash's memories came back of his dream last night. "But what happened to my dad?" Everyone fell silent. Those who didn't know the answer waited for an answer, and those who did, were too scared to give an answer. "I had a dream last night when I was in a cave with May," Ash started, his eyes locked onto the Ex-Dex. "I saw mom holding a baby, me, in her arms and a man next to her smiling at me. They were talking about what to name me. After they decided, the man said something about stopping someone. Then a Ho-Oh came and he rode it away as Mom stood there crying." Ash looked up to see professor Oak staring at him, his mouth wide open but no words came out. He looked over to his mom and saw tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

"This is truly extraordinary. But I'm afraid that I can't bring myself to tell you right now what happened to your father. I'm sorry Ash." the professor said still trying to comprehend what he just heard. Everyone else was still gasping.

Ash knew he can't get anymore information from them and so he tried to swing the conversation another way. He looked at his mom and put a smile on his face. "Mom, did you guys really name me after food? I mean like- is that how you came to name me Ash? from cashews?"

Delia couldn't help but giggle and so she wiped her tears and nodded.

"That explains why Ash and food can never stay away from each other," May said trying to swing the mood. Everyone gave a little laugh.

"That still doesn't explain why you can't stay away from being a food monster," Max said quietly.

"What was that!" May got up ready to punch her little brother.

"N-Nothing nothing! I said I love food!" he said scared as May held him by the collar with one hand.

"You better!" She puts him down. Everyone started laughing after watching all this drama.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**Next ch. will be up hopefully by next week!**


	7. Chapter 7 Celebi

**Well that was way faster than what i originally planned huh? I said a week and upload it in 2-3 days...LOL**

**I am also writing another fanfic. It is also advanceshipping but has some humor to it so I hope you guys like it. The first chapter should be up this Thursday!**

**A/N: Just to let you guys know; Ash is 16, May-15, Max-9, Brock-22, and Dawn-14. Dawn will appear later in the story.**

**Please Enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

**7 Celebi**

"Where are you right now?" The man said staring into the video phone.

"Headed for Viridian forest to capture that Celebi I tracked down." He eyed the Persian on the other man's lap. "Why?" He looked down at his poke-watch.

"Some of my men told me that they saw some guy headed that way. Apparently he was mumbling to himself of how he hates Ash."

"You mean that pathetic loser?"

"Uh-yeah. The pathetic loser that beat you in the Sinnoh league."

"One win doesn't mean anything," he started to get mad. "I've beaten him countless times and I can do it again."

Coughs. "Anyway, I thought this boy could help us. I've heard he has some good Pokemon on him."

"I'll be the judge of that. What does he look like?"

"He has green hair, green eyes, weird outfit...he'll stand out. You won't miss him that easily. I need to attend to something now so let me know when you have some good news which I'm sure you will." He smiled, "You are my nephew after all." The video shut off.

_Green hair? Pathetic. But first, I'll have to see what he has against Ash._ The purple haired teen walked with an expressionless face with his hands in his pocket.

* * *

"This walk feels great. After that lunch, my stomach as been feeling weird but now it feels good." Max rubbed his tummy.

"Sure does," Brock chuckled.

"Hey Ash?" May looked over to the black haired boy.

"Yeah, what's up May?" he turned his head to see her.

"You said two of your Pokemon were on the way but only Charzard showed up. Where's the other one?"

"Well she should be here soon," he replied as they walked through the woods. After a few minuets of walking, they spotted a girl running towards the with a sweet smile on her face. She had beautiful brown eyes and red hair that went down to her shoulders. She had a green shirt with a small white skirt on and a white beret. As she came closer, she jumped onto Ash with a big hug and Ash returned it.

A cold pit formed in May's stomach and began to spread upwards. Tears formed in her eyes as she took a step back. With a sob, she turned and ran down the path, tears flowing down her face.

"May, it's not what you think!" Brock tried to follow her but Ash stopped him.

"No I'll go," Ash said. He looked at the girl in the green shirt and told her to come as well. They finally found May after a few minuets of hard running. She was sitting on a rock next to what seemed like a pond. She stared at the water. "May, are you alright?"

May didn't look up. She just used her hands to wipe the tears off her face.

"It's not what you think May."

She finally looked up, "Yeah, then what is!" she yelled.

Ash took a seat next to May while the other girl stood there next to him. "May, this is the other Pokemon I was talking about. She's not really a girl."

"Pi Pikachu," the little mouse Pokemon said trying to comfort the coordinator.

"W-What?" May asked softly as she looked at the girl.

"Show her," Ash looked at the girl and gave her a nod.

A wide grin came across the girls face as a bright light covered her body. Her form started changing, gettin a little smaller in size as it hovered slightly over the ground. After the light disappeared, a red-white Pokemon floated in the air with a smile on it's face.

"I-It's a L-La-" May stuttered as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Latias," Ash finished. "I befriended it back when I was traveling with Brock and Misty. I called the people who watched over her, Lorenzo and Bianca, and asked if I can use Latias for my battle and Latias happily agreed.

May started to cry again.

"May, what's wrong?"

May put her arms around Ash and put her face in his chest. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I judged you before. I'm sorry Latias."

Ash put his hands around her to comfort her. "It's alright May, Latias understands why you did that."

Latias put her hands around May into a hug.

* * *

"Who was that girl Brock?" Max asked.

"Hehe. You'll see." Brock chuckled.

"She better not be Ash's girlfriend or else I'll never forgive him for playing around with May!" Max clenched one of his fists.

"Don't worry. You know Ash would never do anything like that. Look, there they come now." Brock pointed a finger down the path. They watched as Ash and May walked towards them with smiles on their faces.

"Where's that girl?" Max asked. Suddenly, something grabbed Max under his arms and lifted him off the ground. "Wh-What's happening to me!?" He looked back to see what/who picked him up but there was no one there. "AAhhh!" Max started throwing his arms and legs into the air aimlessly. Everyone watching just chuckled. "Help Me-!" Suddenly, the invisible thing dropped him. "Ow!" Max rubbed his bottom.

He looked up and out of thin air a Pokemon appeared. Max jumped to his feet, "O MY GOD IT'S A LATIAS!"

Ash explained everything to the little boy as he stared at the Pokemon. Latias was circling around Max, sniffing him and curiously wondering how a grin that big could fit on a face that small.

"That is so cool!" Max reached out his hand and petted the legendary Pokemon but was sad to hear what happened to its brother Latios.

"Well, I think we should head back now. Get everything ready for tomorrow." Brock turned around and headed back while Ash, May, and Max followed. Latias flew ahead of them enjoying the breeze.

* * *

"Why did she have to chose him over me?" Drew thought out loud. "He's so dense and not to mention stupid." Sigh. "Huh, what's that?" He heard some explosions up ahead and so he ran to see what it was. He hid behind some bushes and watched the scene.

"Electivire use thunder, Gastrodon use mud bomb, and Froslass, use Ice beam." A purple haired teen shouted out to his three Pokemon.

Drew watched the attacks go towards a already beat up Pokemon. He watched as it formed yet another explosion on what seemed to be a ..._AH A Celebi!..._ He turned his gaze back to the trainer. He saw him take something out of his bag throw it at the fallen Celebi. _No way! That's a Dark Ball! Where did he get that?_ He hid himself deeper into the bush as he watched, with his mouth open, the dark ball capturing the Celebi with ease. He then saw the trainer walk up to the ball and pick it up. As soon as he put it in his belt, he turned to the opposite way where Drew was hiding. "I know you're here Drew."

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Ketchum!" everyone around the dinner table said in unison.

"You're all welcome," she responded delightedly. "It's getting pretty late so you kids should head to bed if you want to leave early in the morning. She watched as the coordinator and her little brother left first followed by the trainer and the breeder. "That's a strong Latias he has there," she said as she looked at Samuel Oak.

"I know. Ash sure has his way with the legendaries."

* * *

"I don't know May. I'm not comfortable with you sleeping with Ash alone."

"Oh give it a rest Max. It's not like we're gonna do something nasty and plus, he's sleeping on the ground."

"Fine," Max grumbled as he headed for the guest room where Brock already was.

May headed into Ash's room and closed the door. Unfortunately for her, Ash was so tired that he had fallen asleep on the bed. She was about to roll him off the bed when she thought,_ Hmm. Maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all._ She changed into her sleeping cloths, a large T-shirt and her panties, and cuddled in next to Ash putting one of her arms around him as she drifted off to sleep.

The light somehow got to her eyes and she felt something tickle her nose so she tried to blow it away at the same time clenching her eyes shut. When the tickling continued, she used her hand to see what was touching her nose only to find out that it wasn't a _what_ but a _who._ Her eyes sprang open as she saw another face right in front of her with his nose touching hers. She gave a loud yell as she started punching the sleeping person until he fell to the ground face first. She looked around and saw Pikachu sleeping peacefully next to her head and then she remembered that it was her that slept with Ash the previous night. _Oh NO! What have I done?_ She quickly jumped out of the bed to apologize to the fallen trainer. "Ash I'm so sorry!"

"..."

"Ash?" The only thing that responded was a loud snore by the trainer on the ground. _He SLEPT through THAT?_ May grabbed his arms and pulled him onto the bed. Ash was still snoring. May put him between herself and the wall. _I have to wake him to apologize._ She poked the trainers cheek. "Ash?" He grumbled in his sleep. She poked him again in amusement.

"Nmbfgjf pancakes bleh," was all that came out of Ash's mouth as he still snored lightly.

May started giggling. _He looks SO cute when he's sleeping and this is so much fun!_ She giggled again as she poked him for a few more minuets and weird answers. _I wonder if Pikachu does the same thing_. An evil smile came across her face as she looked over to the little yellow rodent who was sleeping on its back. She reached over and poked Pikachu's cheek.

"Pika Pikaa," it said in its sleep.

_This is so fun! Like trainer like Pokemon!_ she giggled. She then poked Pikachu's belly.

A smile came across its face as it reached out into the sky with its right paw. "Pi Pikachu!"

_Oh My GOD!_ May tried her best to keep herself from laughing. She then poked Pikachu's tail.

The smile was quickly replaced by a frown as Pikachu gave a threatening "Pikachu," in its sleep.

May backed away from the little creature. She glanced at the clock which now said 8:32. _It's getting late, I should wake Ash up._ "Ash? Aaash?" She got no response. She noticed that his right cheek was red and remembered how she punched him there. _Oh.. That looks like it hurt. I'm sorry Ash...Hmmm, I know what will fix that._ She quietly leaned over and pressed her lips hard against the sleeping trainer. She gave him a deep kiss and finally broke away when he started moving. She watched him as he made some weird noises.

"Mmm...Yummy..." He went back to snoring.

May couldn't help but giggle and tried to think of other ways to wake him up. Thoughts flowed into her evil little head but she chose one. She came close into Ash's ear and whispered in it, "Hey sexy."

Ash's eyes flew open, "AAAA!" He jumped to the other side away from what had just spoke into his ear only to be stopped by a fierce blow to his face...THE wall. His face scraped down the wall as he fell on his bed. His scream had made Pikachu fall off the bed who was still trying to get his focus back as well as trying to make his ears stop ringing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" May grabbed her stomach as she toppled over in laughter. Ash got the chance to get on top of the laughing May.

"That was a mean tri-" Ash looked down May's body and saw her panties only to get a slap on the face.

"Get off me you Perv!"

"Ow! didn't mean to!" He rubbed his sore cheek.

"Uhuh Sure!" She giggled.

Ash made some weird noises again, "Why do I taste Strawberries?" He looked at May and his eyes got wide as he remembered her eating strawberries last night. "You didn't?"

"Yep," May giggled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!"

Everyone heard the girlish scream from downstairs and Delia started coming up, worried, "Ash honey, are you okay?"

_Aaa! I can't let Ash's mom see me like this!_ May quickly grabbed her cloths and dashed for the bathroom. Ash's mom opened the door to his room.

"Are you okay Ash, why did you scream like that?"

Ash looked around for May but didn't find her. "S-Sorry Mom. Bad dream...?"

His mom looked at him with a worried face. "Alright if you say so. Everyone is waiting downstairs and bring May." She left as she closed the door behind her. Ash looked around and saw that Pikachu had been K.O.'d by his scream. He went downstairs to see everyone around the table. He spotted May and gave her a nasty glance but she only giggled and turned away. He then joined them for breakfast.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Leave a comment!**


End file.
